ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
This is the version of Ultraman Tiga used by BigD2003 in roleplays on the Live! Chat. History Pre-Roleplay It can be assumed that this Tiga's history before the roleplay was identical to his original counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy Continuity. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Roleplay Ultraman Tiga (Roleplay) first appeared in the sequel roleplay to Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross, where he''' suddenly appeared out of nowhere when Ultraman Renius was sitting at a table playing poker and being bored with Godzilla, Gigan (Final Wars version and with chainsaws), and Little Greeza. After talking to each other a bit (and by talking I mean just saying hi to each other), a mysterious entity appeared and materialized in a purple glow, this entity was Drake Erebus. Tiga and the others immediately ask Drake who he is and where he'd come from, Drake simply said he's many things and want to tag along the adventure they're about to go on, but then suddenly a glowing red travel sphere appears and revealed a familiar red Ultra. This Ultra was Ultraman Legacy. Legacy heard rumors that Renius was still alive since the last time he saw him, and Renius tells him that there is a new evil. A bigger, badder, and insane evil is coming. The Core. Gigan tells the group that he and his friends got a load of loots (a.k.a. the space crates) to defeat the Core and they have a dropship called the Light Dropship 2.0 and it has a A.I. called the Computer 2.0. They all board the ship heading to Planet Arb, Drake ask if they have any Kaiju Capsule but then a blue travel sphere and what appears to be miniature sun appeared, revealing a blue and red Ultras. They were Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame. Legacy introduced his two very good friends to the group and Godzilla gave Drake the King Ghidorah Capsule. After they introduced to each other, Renius tell Computer 2.0 what creatures are on Planet Arb and Computer 2.0 tells him that there are one Improved Destroyer and multiple crystal organisms. Sect ask who Drake is since he is the only one in the group who isn't classified as a Ultra or Kaiju. Drake explains that he is a alien who lacked the ability to achieve a Ultra form, but he makes up for it by using the Riser (or the Geed Riser), the Loading Knuckle, and the Kaiju Capsules to use the powers of two Kaijus or Aliens to be of equal power. Tiga remarked how this seems familiar...While Sect see this as interesting and he should be a helpfu ally, assuming if himself and the others can trust him. Little Greeza see this borrowing the power of Kaijus and Aliens as a cool thing, while Drake says his Iyrostar (Alien Iyros + Bemstar) form is his flying form and his favorite form is Kyrieloid + Alien Hipporito which is also his default form, and as for trust they should trust him. Sect take his word on it. After they're done talkin the group fly down to Planet Arb. They land on Planet Arb and say how nice this planet is, while Sect stay vigilant and said that an attacker could appeared at anytime. Tiga compliments Sect for good thinking, while Flame said he worries too much. Drake and Legacy agrees with Sect and decides to look around the place. As they look around, Tiga and Legacy sense something, while Drake sniffed the air and changes back to his default form. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and the Improved Destroyer erupts from the ground. Tiga comments how weird this thing is and so does Drake but he also comments at least this thing is good in a fight, while Legacy said he seen weirder things. Flame fly straight into the Improved Destroyer and lands a few flaming punches. Tiga changes into Power Type and does the same thing as Flame, landing a few Power-Blitz Punch. Sect just look down and sighs and said that they suppose they should follow Flame's lead. Drake simply just strikes a pose and fires a stream of fire from his hand and trunks, while the Improved Destroyer sends six of it probes out and the probes fire lasers at Tiga and Flame. Legacy flies in as well, firing several Legacy Slashes at the Improved Destroyer with it taking several few sparks of damage from the attack. Drake talks to Renius and ask how many probes can it put out? Renius said fifty as he believed, while Flame just uses his Flame Burst to annihilate a few of the probes down. Tiga fires multiple hand slashes and also taking a few probes down. Godzilla fires two Atomic Disks from his mouth at the Improved Destroyer, while Legacy says this should get fun and Drakes agrees. Sect just said he think his, Legacy, and Flames definition of fun very greatly. "And that's why you love ya me!" Legacy said and Drake's with Legacy, Sect warns Drake not get any other ideas, but Drake just rubs his claws gleefully. Legacy, wondering, said what kind idea and gets a "wonderful" mental image from Drake. Legacy tries to suppress the "wonderful" mental image while firing more projectiles at the Improved Destroyer. Little Greeza and Drake also fires more projectiles at the Improved Destroyer with Little Greeza firing three purple blast of energies and Drake fires series of red lightning bolts from his three eyes. Tiga also fires his Delacium Light Stream and with the Improved Destroyer taking all of these at once, it's severely damage the machine. Sect seeing this, calls them amateurs (wow what a jerk) but they did weakened it, so Sect forms his Sectium Blade and then charges at the Improved Destroyer, slicing it clean in two. Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath and fires it at the slice Improved Destroyer destroying it, while Little Greeza said that the Destroyer got destroyed. After that they fly back to the Light Dropship 2.0, Tiga ask where are they going now and Gigan just says there going somewhere and also telling Little Greeza to hit Keizerdrive. Little Greeza hit Keizerdrive button and the Light Dropship 2.0 goes light speed. Legacy asked did they just make up that up while Drake falls into wall from the sudden change in speed. Gigan replied no that they did not just make that up and Legacy says to Drake he'll get use to light speed travels. Gigan just then suddenly falls into his bed in the back of the ship. Drake replied to Legacy that teleporting also does the same thing as going light speed traveling all without the falling. Legacy just says that teleporting also requires a destination in mind, and that he probably doesn't know where they're going. Drake says not in the slightest but his boss just said to tag along. Tiga and Legacy ask who his boss is, but Drake simply said he'll explain later. Sect looks sternly at Drake and tells him to explain himself. Now. Then the Light Dropship 2.0 stop going light speed and Gigan telling the group that they're where they need to be. Godzilla looks out the window seeing loads of space crates and the voyages of other Light Dropship, while Sect just sighs and says that he'll sort this out after the mission. Drake grins and Godzilla gave Drake the King Ghidorah Kaiju Capsule. Drake thanks Godzilla for the Capsule and go through a list of other Kaiju Capsules to pair the King with. He finally found one when his eyes light up, while Legacy asked if he's the only one who doesn't have a Kaiju Capsules. Tiga replied no that he isn't the only one without a Kaiju Capsules, while Sect explains to Legacy that he has the Capsule Monsters and that there is no reason why he should carries the Kaiju Capsules with him. Then Ultraman Card just appeared out of nowhere and said that he also doesn't have a Kaiju Capsules as well. TBA Ultra's Bizarre Adventure Roleplay In this roleplay, Tiga and Legacy were interrogating a criminal, who is Chimera Of 4 in disguise. After they did some interrogating on Chimera Of 4, he called in his Kaiju backup to break him out and started teleporting the Ultracops to a arena stadium where he summons an army of monsters that defeated Ultras before. But they were easily defeated by Legacy and Tiga in his Power Strong Type form. This made him mad so he summoned Beryudora to show them the hard stuff. Luckily Legacy had Shining Shining Zero on speed dial and called him in to deal with monster. SSZ shows and defeated Beryudora, after that Chimera Of 4 teleported the Ultras to a dimension called The Altiverse, where the Ultras battle the AltiKaiju and get mind f*cked. Then Chimera Of 4 teleported them to the WOAHverse, where Dank Crash has taken over and infected Kaiju, turning them into WOAH Kaiju. Then a portal opened up, which took the Ultras to where they battle and defeat Chained Aboras, then they were teleported back to the WOAHverse, where Zenon killed Chimera Of 4 and the WOAH Kaiju. Profile Stats *'''Height: 50 m **'Multi Flash Type': 51 m **'Power Strong Type': 60 m **'Sky Miracle Type': 51 m **'Trinity Type': 55 m **'Duo Trinity Type': 56 m *'Weight': **'Multi Type': 40,000 t **'Power Type': 50,000 t **'Sky Type': 30,000 t **'Multi Flash Type': 41,000 t **'Power Strong Type': 60,000 t **'Sky Miracle Type': 31,000 t **'Trinity Type': 50,000 t **'Duo Trinity Type': 51,000 t **'Tiga Dark': 40,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 40,000 t *'Time Limit': 5~10 minutes Body Features *'Tiga Crystal ': The Light Crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors ': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength based form. Tiga becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. Its body colors are red and silver. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.25 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.25 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Techniques Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's signature finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. It can destroy much more powerful monsters in one blow. **'Delacium Light Ball': Basically the Delacium Light Stream but instead of Tiga firing a energy stream, he fires like a energy ball that can destroy even the most powerful of monsters in one blow. This attack also charged more slowly than the Delacium Light Stream thus has more energy collected and more destructive power. **'Delavolium Photon Wave Stream': Tiga combines his Delacium Light Stream with Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type and Gaia's Photon Stream to form a powerful beam attack that can even destroy the likes of Five King. *'Zepellion Ray (Power Type)': Tiga is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical Physical *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. **'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed based form. Tiga's indigo form where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme and is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. Its body colors are silver and purple. *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Strength': 70,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Techniques Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': In Sky type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream. Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's signature finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. Though it's weaker than the Zepellion Ray, it still can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet': Tiga can fire five Ranbalt Light Bullet at once to destroy multiple monsters. *'Zepellion Ray (Sky Type)': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet by gathering energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga moved at incredible speeds while continuously attacking. }} - Duo Type Change= Tiga's new Type Changes gain in the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 roleplay via a legendary rarity space crate. These new Type Changes allows Tiga to access the power of two Type Changes at once (including other Ultra's Type Changes). - Power Strong= Power Strong Type Power Strong Type is Tiga's upgraded strength based form. This form not only got the hight power and combat in high pressured environment from Power Type, but also got the martial art and strength from Strong Type. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.25 *'Jumping Distance': 1,800 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2.25 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.25 *'Strength': 210,000 *'Grip Strength': 150,000 Body Features *'Armor': Tiga's hands and feets are covered in armor. They are use for energy manipulation just like his Protectors. Techniques Abilities *'Strength': In Power Strong Type, Tiga's strength is unbelievably strong, as he was able to fight off an entire army of monsters that previously defeated Ultras before with just his bare strength alone. Special *'Garlacium Bomber': Tiga charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. TBA *'Garlacium Hammer': TBA *'Garlacium Charge': TBA - Sky Miracle= Sky Miracle Type Sky Miracle Type is Tiga's upgraded speed based form. TBA *'Flight Speed': Mach 32 *'Running Speed': Mach 13 *'Jumping Distance': 2,600 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Strength': 150,000 *'Grip Strength': 130,000 Techniques Abilities *'Speed': In Sky Miracle Type, Tiga's speed in this form has been boosted to an incredible rate. }} - Super= - Duo Trinity= Duo Trinity Type Duo Trinity Type is Tiga's upgraded super form. TBA *'Flight Speed': Mach 56 *'Running Speed': Mach 22.75 *'Jumping Distance': 6,600m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 15.75 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 15.75 *'Strength': 540,000 *'Grip Strength': 420,000 - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga Dark/Dark Type was Tiga's original default form in ancient times. TBA *'Flight Speed': Mach 650 *'Running Speed': Mach 250 *'Jumping Distance': 100,000 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 200 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 200 *'Strength': 850,000 t *'Grip Strength': 650,000 t Techniques Abilities *'Dark Light Energy Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him. *'Power of Darkness': It has been stated by Camearra that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Camearra herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, aside from Glitter Type. Special *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Tiga's original finishing move. Tiga Dark can fire the original version of the Zepellion Ray that can destroy entire planets. *'Dark Vision ': Tiga can fire a dark energy from his eyes, to make another being become a giant. Physical *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper but more powerful. *'Dark Mayer': The same as the Flying Mare but more powerful. *'Dark Swim': Tiga could swim at Mach 20 even in high ocean pressures. *'Dark Power': While inferior, it allowed for Daigo to keep up with Darramb when using one percent power of his power. *'Dark Punch': A quick and powerful punch attack. *'Dark Kick': A quick and powerful kick attack. - Glitter= Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga/Glitter Type is Tiga's final form. TBA *'Flight Speed': Mach 650 *'Running Speed': Mach 250 *'Jumping Distance': 100,000 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 200 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 200 *'Strength': 850,000 t *'Grip Strength': 650,000 t Techniques Abilities *'Glittering Shield': A yellow shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. This will give Tiga a strong immune from most of enemies' attacks. Special *'Glitter Zepellion Ray': Glitter Tiga's signature finishing move. It is an upgraded version of the Zepellion Ray that has the same destructive power as the Dark Zepellion Ray. *'Glitter Timer Flash Special': Tiga can fire a rainbow-colored beam from his Color Timer. It is an upgraded version of the Timer Flash Special. This attack is stronger than the Glitter Zepellion Ray. *'Glitter Bomber': Tiga gathers energy into his Color Timer and can fire energy beams from his hands. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanothor off the ground, and possibly even destroy him. *'Glitter Vanisher': Tiga gathers energy into his Color Timer and can fire energy beams from his feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanothor off the ground, and possibly even destroy him. *'Glitter Spark': When Tiga crosses his arms and opens them, he can release the power of the Glittering Shield as a powerful intense light from his entire body. It was used to destroy Demonothor from the inside. Tiga used it first to start. **'Zera Death Beam': Tiga gathers energy by crossing both arms in front of the chest, turning the Glittering Shield into a super-destructive ray and shoot it to detonate his enemies. This is powerful enough to destroy monsters like Camearra in her Demonzour form. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Size Change': Tiga can change his size at will from micro to 50 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants without a cost of energy. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks and can deflect them. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type back to Multi Type. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his Type Changes. *'Crossover Formation': A momentary power boost that looks similar to Glitter Type. Capsule Monsters Ultraman Tiga is able to summon five Capsule Monsters to assist him in battles. List of Tiga's Capsule Monsters includes: *Guarde (a.k.a. Gardi) *Lidorias *Eleking *Mizunoeno Dragon *Zeppandon Trivia *The move Super Charged Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Ball, and Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet are based on Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth version of Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. *This version of Tiga somehow knows the existence of Titans and Titan Princes. It's unknown how he know this information. *Multi Flash, Power Strong, and Sky Miracle Type's design was made by Cdrzillafannon. *The Duo Type Change was inspired by Ultraman Zero Alter's Dexter Connect and Duo Dexter Linking. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras